


The Alibi Room

by tyronexx



Series: Shameless Drabbles [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week, Gallavich Week 2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronexx/pseuds/tyronexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian surprises Mickey at the Alibi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alibi Room

It was a very basic day at the alibi. The old, rotten floor was covered in nuts, cheap snacks and the half-smoked cigarettes of the usual drunks that Kevin had been serving cold, tasteless beer since about 10 am when he opened the bar. He was standing behind the counter listening to someone complain about something while cleaning some glasses and ocasionally refilling some drinks. Svetlana and the other girls were upstairs working. He only saw them once in a while when they came down to pick up the next customer. It was just after noon and already it was so hot that he felt the sweat dripping down his back. Most of the old, dirty men sitting in the half-lit room weren't even wearing any shirts. It was the first day of summer in the city and already Kevin couldn't wait until the days got shorter again and the weather colder.  
„Hot as balls today. Can't wait for summer to be fucking over.“  
The door of the Alibi Room was pushed open and Mickey Milkovich appeared with his usual annoyed countenance. He nodded towards Kevin and sat down on one of the bar stools. He placed a pint in front of the boy, then started washing some dishes. These days Mickey only started to get chatty when he'd had a few beers. Ian still wasn't feeling better. He could see it in Mickeys face. He could see it in the dark shadows that lay underneath his blue eyes and in the way his mouth looked like he would never smile again. And still he looked good. Since he'd been with Ian, Mickey was always clean. Kevin chuckled a little when he thought back to the young, closeted Milkovich boy with the dirty face and the clothes full of holes. Now, Mickey never smelled or looked badly anymore.  
„Don't stand there and start laughing for no fucking reason, man. That's fucking weird.“ Mickey shook his head and demanded another beer.  
„How's bussiness upstairs been today?“ he asked and downed almost the entire beer that Kevin had just handed to him.  
„Pretty normal. Not too much, not too little. Could be worse, though. So, no complaints.“ Mickey acknowledged the information with a nod, bit his lip and stared into his glass. His navy blue wife beater was dripping with sweat, as was everybody elses clothing. The Alibi was poorly ventilated and they had absolutely no money for any kind of airconditioning.  
„How are the kids?“ It didn't really seem like Mickey was interested in the answer but Kevin saw it as an effort to start a conversation, which was very rare with the Milkovich these days, so he rushed to answer.  
„The girls are just fine. They are growing so fast. I swear to you, everyday when I come home they've grown like at least 3 inches. How's your little man doing?“ The look in Mickeys face switched from emotionless to hurt to angry in about two seconds.  
„He's not doing any different, man. Quit asking about him. I'll be sure to send you a fucking greeting card once something has changed, alright? Jesus. Get off my ass.“ It kind of got still around the counter. Everybody was looking at Mickey who had raised his voice.  
„Nothing to see here, people. As you were!“ Kevin waved the other visitors off and then turned back to Mickey. The boy ran his hand through his hair and grabbed a cigarette from his pocket. „Fuck.“  
„Dude, I was asking about your little man? Your son?“ Mickey laughed a sad little laugh.  
„My bad, man. But if you want to know how the little fuck is doing, you gotta ask my shitty wife. I haven't seen the baby in days.“ Kevin shook his head.  
„Father of the year, Mickey!“ He shrugged and lit his cigarette. Some people from the table at the Flatscreen got up, paid their bill and left the bar. The door was just about to close again, when Kevin saw a bit of red hair and a very familiar face appear in the doorframe. Ian was looking good. He was showered, wearing clean clothes and on his face was a big smile. It wasn't the bipolar high smile but a real excited Ian smile. Kevin winked at him and placed another beer in front of the empty seat next to Mickey. Ian sat down quietly and placed a few dollar bills on the counter to pay for the beer.  
„What's up?“ he greeted the smaller boy next to him who was staring at the bottom of his glass. Mickey didn't even look up. He just nodded in the direction of his neighbour and rolled the cigarette in his right hand. Ian looked a little disappointed. He smiled, took a sip of his beer and then took the cigarette out of Mickeys hand.  
„WHAT THE FUCK,MAN?“ Mickey was about to get up and punch whoever it was that was stealing his cigarette, when he saw who was now holding the smoke. Ians face lit up with a wide smile as he saw Mickeys face drop. Kevin had never seen someone so startled in all his years of being a bartender. The boys face went from surprised to shocked, to very pale and finally when he realized who was standing in front of him, teary-eyed but he blinked the tears away before anyone else could see them. He was still a Milkovich and had a reputation to maintain. And after all these emotions, all that was left in the boys face was love. Deep, desperate, deadly love. For the first time in months Kevin saw Mickey smile.  
„Ian.“

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling sad so this happened! enjoy!  
> (pimpmilkovich.tumblr.com)


End file.
